millikansreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Millikan's Reach Wiki
Notice for all Millikan's Reach Fans! ---- Millikan's Reach is soon entering closed Beta! To that end, the wiki will remain solely focused on the Alpha, but will continue to document teasers from the Beta in Upcoming Features. Welcome to the Wiki! ---- Welcome to the Millikan's Reach Wiki! We are a small community of dedicated fans of the game Millikan's Reach, and hope that this wiki will serve as an informative and helpful tool for learning about the game and interacting with its community. About Millikan's Reach Millikan's Reach, or MR for short, is a game designed to give a similar feel to the Galaxy On Fire series of mobile games. It aims to recapture the Elite style of open-ended trade and combat on a mobile platform, planned for release on both Android and iOS. It is currently in an open alpha phase currently available for Android users only. Developed by Inferior Planet Games, you can get in contact through our official Discord, and the official Subreddit. Game Features ---- :Factions * Terran Empire - Authoritarian, xenophobic, the remnants of Earth's first and last colonial effort live on. * Millikan - A hivemind unfamilar with outsiders and their ways, Millikan continues to expand outward. * IMC - An independent corporate conglomerate, IMC takes no sides, preferring commerce over war. * Atropos Cartel - Dangerous, ruthless, and anarchic. The green of their ion fins heralds death. :Ships * Alpha - The first ship in the game! The Alpha is the primary Millikan Ship, mostly used by patrols. * Tyrfing - Considered the best ship in the ame, the Tyrfing has excellent stats, and is also the most iconic ship. * Eagle - Updated to be battle-ready, the Eagle is IMC’s attempt on a combat fighter, due to most freighter’s lack of an escort. * Jackal - Built on seized Empire’s shipyards, the Jackal is able to spawn with heavy weapons, making it a formidable threat. :Weapons * IMC 'Chainfire' MB-17 - An IMC plasma blaster, fitted with quad emitters, this weapon is capable of acting as a minigun * Kirao 'Hydra' MkI - A heavy Scattergun. Originally planned to be a railgun, which fired one massive slug, the weapon suffered from many problems during the fabrication, and the solution was to route the energy through different channels. '' * SA-22 'Solaris' - ''An once-popular Beam Laser, the Solaris is a precise weapon with good armor-shield penetration stats. The Wiki ---- ! And help support the wiki! Everyone with knowledge of the game is free to create a new page or edit any . Questions/Concerns? We’d love to hear them! Just send them to our . *New to wikis? Check out our ! *Join our community (And chat with the developer!) on Discord! *Join our community on Reddit! *Follow the development of the game at the official Trello! *Not sure where to start? Check out the ! There you can find pages that need attention. *Editing Problems? Take a look through the Editing Guidelines and Standards page to familiarize yourself with our style and guidelines! Don’t miss a thing. Follow updates to our wiki through the ' ' page! Featured Poll What is your favorite Faction? Terran Empire Millikan Hivemind The IMC Atropos Cartel Category:Browse Category:Millikan's Reach